When A Beloved Pet Dies
by Soccers Heart
Summary: When a long loved pet dies it's like losing a family member...and a piece of your Heart!


**Okay guys here's what's up. My dog just died yesterday :,( I needed to write this here and now because I need to get all my feelings out! The song that I listened to while writing this is called "In the arms of the Angels" which I'm sure Whiskey is :) **

* * *

**Endou: **OMG Honoka-chan I'm so sorry for your loss :(

**Goenji: **Yeah. are you okay?

**Honoka**: Yeah I'm fine now but it was hard going for a while there.

**Aki:** He's in a better place now anyway.

**Sakuma:** He really is. Do you think you'll get another dog?

**Honoka:** No :( or at least not just yet. Maby when I have my own family I'll get another dog but until then I don't think so...

**Shindou:** Did he die peacefully?

**Midorikawa:** How old was he?

**Fidio: **What did he look like?

**Hokoka:** Okay, okay I'll tell you all about him, I mean I need to get it out of my system so why not :) Okay guys you all listening?

** IE Cast:** YEP!

* * *

**My Dog:**

**Name:** Whiskey (Because of the colour of his fur)

**Age:** 13 in human years (in dog years he was 91)

**What my do looks (looked) like:**

**Size:** Small

**Fur:** He had long fur. The fur colour was black, brown, sandy colour with a little bit of white on his chest.

**Eyes:** Brown

**Tail:** Bushy tail

**Legs:** Small legs

**Ears:** Bushy/fluffy ears

**Nose:** Black wet nose :)

**What he liked to do:**

Whiskey loved to run around as a pup. He loved to eat ham and chicken, no matter where no matter when. He had a toy chicken that he loved to play with, try and take it off him you would have lost a hand :)

**His personality: **

He was very protective of me and the rest of our family. He barked at anyone who came near the garden, like he was trying to protect it. He was very brave when barking at big dogs, when they couldn't get at him of course like behind a fence or wall. He was always hyper and bubbly around us.

**Fears: **

Believe it or not he was afraid of feathers :) We would be walking down the road and all of a sudden Whiskey would start barking. I would look down and he would be barking at a feather XD He always made me laugh.

**When we first met: **

When I was 4 my parents decided to get a dog, they though havering a dog would make me happy and it did. So by the time I was 5 we headed up to a local kennel to pick the perfect friend for me. When arriving at the kennels I held my nose, Man did it stink! The first cage like box that you would see as you walked through the door contained a small brown and black dog. Me being the curious little girl I was skipped over to the cage to get a better look at the animal. As soon as I did the small creature looked up at me with his two brown eyes as he laid on the cold ground. He didn't back away, he didn't bark, he didn't even move his head, he just kept looking at me. My mum then told me to look around, so after a staring contest with the small dog I decided to do just that. As I was looking around all I saw were these big black dogs that kept barking and oh my god where they loud. I continued to look at the other dogs to find the right one but as I was observing them I had the feeling that a pair of small brown eyes were following me. I then looked back at the first dog I laid my eyes on and saw that he was now standing up on all fours wagging his tail as fast as possible. I giggled at the sight of him doing that so I made my over to him again. I looked at him with sparkling eyes. When my mum and dad were finished looking they asked my who I liked the most. As soon as they asked I answered "HIM!" While still looking at the little dog. The man said that's fine and to come back tomorrow so they can give him a bath and clean him up first. The next day Talking now stop in the car on the way up I was so excited. When we arrived the man from before was waiting out the forint with the little dog on a lead. The man then handed the lead over to my parents while I was standing behind my dads leg afraid of the small anime, sure I like to be close to him when he was in a cage but now that he was out I was a little uneasy around him. When I got back in the car I put my seatbelt on and was getting ready to fall asleep. ( I always sleep in the car) but before I could even close my eyes I suddenly felt 4 small paws on my legs. I let out a small scream from the shock and look down to see the small animal on my legs resting his head on my knees. I let out a small giggle and smile. My mum then turned to me and said "Well sweetie, what are you going to call him?" I thought about it for a while but couldn't think of anything. "I don't know Mammy..." I replied. "What about Whiskey?!" My dad suggested. "Great Idea Daddy! Whiskey it is!" I then look back at whiskey as my eyes were starting to close "Whiskey..." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep for the car ride.

So that was how we met :) It was love at first sight ^^ When we got back home everyone loved him so much...but not as much as me.

**Stories about Whiskey:**

Here's something that you'll all find cute :) when I was 5-7 my parents would walk Whiskey past the playground and all the kids would all run over to the fence and pet him through holes in the fence, everyone in my school loved him. I was the proud owner of him smiling away as they all rushed over to him.

I brought him in for show and tell for school one day and he was the high light of everyones day! He made them all laugh :)

Scary story. One day when I was 11 and my best friend was 9 (I'm not gonna say his name, I'll just call him S) Anyway my parents, S and I were walking up from a nice sunny day in the park. My parents were walking Whiskey about 7 meters or so ahead of S and I as us two were talking so much we walked slower. All of a sudden I head a scream from my Mum and I looked forward only to see a flash of brown...I was I to much shock to remember the next part...the next thing I remember was I was beside my mum and dad with my mum holding Whiskey on the ground. Apparently the brown flash I saw was a very violent bulldog that had attracted Whiskey by bitting him on the back and picking him up and shaking him. Don't worry Whiskey was fine after that little scared but he was fine. The owner of the bulldog had pulled his dog off Whiskey.

**How and when...he died :( **

For the past week or so Whiskey wasn't eating. So we took We decided to take him to the vets so they could plug a machine into him so he would be able to eat. About 2 or 3 days ago, the day my day would take him to the vet, I walked up to my parents bedroom where Whiskey was located and went in too see him. My dad was going to take him soon so I petted him and kissed his cheek and then watched my dad take him to the car...that was the last time I saw him. Well in June I will be going to an anime convention with a friend of mine. So yesterday I was in my room trying my new wig on that I bought for the convention. When all of a sudden I head my mum crying. I went to the top of the stairs and looked down only to see my mum crying with my dads hand on her shoulder. She then spoke and said while still crying "(my name) h-he's g-gone!"...I knew what she meant by that. My mum then said to my dad "go up and comfort her!" She said while still crying. My dad took 2 steps up the stairs but before he could continue I shouted down "NO! ITS FINE! DONT!" With that I ran in my room and slammed the door. I cried for ages after that.

So apparently Whiskey fell asleep and just never woke up...I'll always love him and he lived an amazing life..."I love you my little man"

So here's the plan, my parents don't want his ashes but I do! So this is what I'm gonna do. I'm going to spread his ashes over a near by field that he loved to run around in :) I love you Whiskey you'll always be in my heart!

* * *

**Nagumo: **That was...actually very sweet.

**Suzuno: **Are you...crying?

**Nagumo: **N-no

**Fubuki: **I am...that was so touching :`)

**Mark:It really was.**

**Fidio: **Awww he sounded so cute I bet you he was adorable.

**Honoka:** He sure was...

**Hiroto**: That clears things up thanks for sharing that with us Honoka-Chan

**Aphrodi:** Yeah that must have been hard for you to write.

**Honoka:** It was a little but I'm glad I could share it with you all.

**Kirino:** I love the idea of you spreading his ashes...I think it is what he would have wanted.

**Fei: **At least you have a lot of good memories with him and by the sound of it he did have an amazing life.

**Honoka:** Thanks guys :) I'm sure whiskey is thanking you as well from Heaven.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes...I was crying while writing this.**

**PLEASE! R&R!**


End file.
